Phineas and Ferb (film)
Phineas and Ferb is an upcoming 2013 American animated musical film by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film continues the adventures of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher with their goal to make Summer even better than ever! Meanwhile, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to take over the Tri-State Area, only to be stopped by Perry the Platypus. This film has two narrators, which are Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, although they mostly appear only at the beginning and the ending. Plot Summary The film's plot has noticeable similarities to Across the 2nd Dimension's plot. Phineas and Ferb are back in their biggest adventure yet! What all started as a simple morning, becomes one big hectic and surprising day for the boys when they help Dr. Doofenshmirtz for one of his inators. When they were done with his inator, the invention accidentally sends them into somewhere very faraway and also unexpectedly throws Candace, Perry, and even Major Monogram into the mix. Now the gang must venture far and wide to get back home. At first, the six of them couldn't really get along with each other, not believing that what happened has happened to them. But throughout the course of their journey, they start to warm up to each other and start to realize how well they have in common and how they are secretly connected to each other. Throughout their adventure, they go through an unexpected chain of events as they make their way home, including climbing a gigantic clock tower, and getting lost in a system of mining caverns! Like the show itself, this adventure is a song-filled delight that is sure to breath the film to light. It's a musically charming and magical film that any fan can't miss! Scenes If you want to see what the creator has in mind for some scenes, look here. * Scene 1: Doofenshmirtz is protecting Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Monogram from a mysterious dark figure. The figure quickly comes at Doofenshmirtz and points his very sharp saber at his Adam's apple. He tells a very cryptic riddle to him. After that, he puts away his saber, backflips away from them into the dark and vanishes. * Scene 2: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Doof, and Monogram are climbing a very large clock tower. Various accidents happen along the way including Perry falling into a never-ending pit, almost being dead. The gang eventually make it to the top, showing a panoramic view of a big city. * Scene 3: The gang traveling through several different environments, including a jungle, a spooky forest, an ancient temple, and a swampy marsh. * Scene 4: The gang are riding through a mine system in a small mine cart. The mine cart tips over, with Phineas going overboard. Luckily, Phineas grabs Doofenshmirtz's hand and gets in the cart. Phineas continues to hold on to Doofenshmirtz all throughout the mine ride, almost like hugging. * Scene 5: Doofenshmirtz and Monogram playing a Broadway-esque duet on the piano. Doofenshmirtz eventually goes all-out Broadway on the song. Songs # Phineas and Ferb performed by Bowling For Soup # Perry the Platypus performed by Randy Crenshaw # Unnamed Broadway duet with Doofenshmirtz and Monogram - performed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh # Unnamed "Disney-style I Want" song - performed by Ashley Tisdale # Unnamed "inspirational" ballad - performed by TBA # Unnamed number by Love Händel - performed by Jaret Reddick # Ultimate Phinale performed by the cast of Phineas and Ferb # Simple Life performed by Olivia Olson For more information, see Phineas and Ferb: The Soundtrack. End Credits Olivia Olson sings "Simple Life" while the main six characters, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram, interact with eachother and the credits itself. Gallery The image gallery for may be viewed here. Character descriptions * Phineas Flynn - Phineas Flynn is the main protagonist of the film. He is the most enthusiastic engineer in the world, or at least in Danville. He is voiced by Vincent Martella. * Ferb Fletcher - Ferb Fletcher is the deuteragonist of the film. As one of Phineas and Ferb's friends puts it, "He's a man of few words" per say. He is voiced by Thomas Sangster * Candace Flynn - Candace Flynn is one of the main characters of the film. She is Phineas's sister and Ferb's stepsister. She is voiced by Ashley Tisdale * Perry the Platypus - Perry the Platypus is the tritagonist of the film. He is a platypus who lives double-lives as Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus and as a secret agent. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the number one comic-relief in the film. He is an "evil" scientist wanting to rule over the Tri-State Area but fails. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire. * Major Monogram - Major Monogram is one of the main characters of the film. Everyday, he briefs Perry his daily mission to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Oh there you are Perry Memorable Quotes Background Information * This film makes the Phineas and Ferb franchise part of the "Disney Animation Canon". * The film has been rated by the MPAA PG for "some scary action". * All of the Phineas and Ferb running gags are featured in this film. * It is revealed that Candace has a special kind of "beauty sleep" which is not different from any other kind of "beauty sleep". The only difference is that it focuses on Jeremy. Production Information The overall goal of this movie is to really make the Phineas and Ferb franchise feel like it is part of the "Disney universe", all while maintaining the essence that only Phineas and Ferb have. Animation and music-wise, the film contains elements that would be normally used in the "Disney Animation Canon", Pixar films, and even drawing inspiration from films made by Studio Ghibli. Animation The film actually brings in a lot of elements from the Walt Disney Animation short, Paperman. The film was animated using a new software called "Meander". The program makes characters and backgrounds to have a third-dimensional depth, even though they appear to look flat. This is achieved by digitally-render the characters and backgrounds and eventually be layered with hand drawn art. In short, the characters and backgrounds are really computer-animated, but with hand drawn art layered over to make it appear that they are really traditionally-animated. Reception This section can be edited by anyone, but for reviews only. "Best thing Phineas and Ferb have ever done, hands down." -FossilsDaDaDa "worst movie ever made!"-Bob Q Critic "rawrawrawrawr" -the creator of this page in response to Bob Q Critic "Horrible. awful. disgrace to humanity" Joe R Critic, Bob's 14th cousin. "skerewww ewe ie haet u :pppppppppp" -the creator of this page in response to Bob Q Critic and Joe R Critic "It's like Phineas and Ferb got together with Pixar and had a kid! If this is the end of P&F, this is the Finale to end all Finales. Yes, that inculdes you, Legend of Korra. Now, Where's the sequel?" - TheMinion9 (From His Tumblr Blog) Domestic Premieres * July 26, 2013 (theatrically) * November 30, 2013 (DVD and Blu-ray) * January 31, 2014 (Disney Channel) * January 31, 2014 (Disney XD) * January 31, 2014 (ABC Family) International Premieres * July 26, 2013 (Canada, United Kingdom, and Australia) Continuity * Phineas and Ferb physically meet Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram again and they see Perry once again as a secret agent. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Doofenshmirtz once again thinks that Perry is also family. ("A Real Boy") * Second film in the series and the second one to be released theatrically, but the first to be released theatrically worldwide. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension was released in Belgium, Netherlands, and Spain theatrically, but not worldwide.) * Jeremy is mentioned as Candace's boyfriend again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and "The Great Indoors") * A choir is used for the beginning of the theme song again like in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. This was also planned for the original theme song in its entirely, but was changed to be more modern. * Phineas once again says his motto, "Keep moving foward.", which is also Walter Elias Disney's motto. ("Raging Bully") * Second time all of Phineas and Ferb's friends are seen. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") * Second time Candace builds something that Phineas and Ferb would build. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Allusions * Boy Meets World - William Daniels cameos as Phineas and Ferb's teacher, similar to his role in Boy Meets World as a teacher and later principal. * Castle in the Sky - Jim Cummings plays the role of a general who seemingly acts similar to the general in the film. Also, some of the backdrop artwork for Phineas and Ferb was inspired by the film. * Monsters University - When Major Monogram and eventually Dr. Doofenshmirtz share their experiences about the Academy, their situations together was similar to Sully and Mike's experiences at Monsters University. * Portal 2 - Actor J. K. Simmons plays the role of a big lemon corporation as a nod to former CEO of Aperture Labs, Cave Johnson, whom he also voiced as. * Raiders of the Lost Ark - A chase scene found in the film parodies the famous boulder scene, but in a more different way. * The Thief and the Cobbler - Some of the background artwork found in some scenes resembles various optical illusions. * Wicked - Both actresses, Kristen Chenoweth and Idina Menzel, make cameos in the movie with their roles as homages to the musical. Kristen Chenoweth plays as a make-up artist in order to make people more "popular", and Idina Menzel plays as a parody of the Wicked Witch of the West shown from a television in the make-up artist's beauty salon. Credits Opening Credits WALT DISNEY PICTURES Presents Phineas and Ferb Based upon the television series Phineas and Ferb With the Voice Talents of Songs by * Danny Jacob * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * CCs and Cream Original Score by CCs and Cream Produced by * CCs and Cream * John Lasseter Written by * CCs and Cream * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Jon Colton Barry * Michael Ardnt Directed by * CCs and Cream * Dan Povenmire Ending Credits Character animations PHINEAS FLYNN * Voice - Vincent Martella * Supervising animator - Dan Povenmire * Animators - CCs and Cream, TBA FERB FLETCHER * Voice - Thomas Sangster * Supervising animator - TBA * Animators - CCs and Cream, TBA CANDACE FLYNN * Voice - Ashley Tisdale * Supervising animator - TBA * Animators - CCs and Cream, Aliki Theofilopoulos, TBA PERRY THE PLATYPUS * Voice - Dee Bradley Baker * Supervising animator - TBA * Animators - CCs and Cream, Mark Henn, TBA DR. DOOFENSHMIRTZ * Voice - Dan Povenmire * Supervising animator - Dan Povenmire * Animators - CCs and Cream, Andreas Deja, TBA MAJOR MONOGRAM * Voice - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Supervising animator - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Animators - CCs and Cream, Andreas Deja, TBA Cast Additional casting Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios trowl juzten beeeeeeever Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Films Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Films Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies